


El Ultimo Aullido

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek odiaba pasar tiempo separado de su pareja. Talía su alpha ignoraba que su pequeño hijo ya había encontrado a su ancla. Al mantenerse ocultos sus padres lo vinculaban a la fuerza con chicas de la manada. Todas esplendidas pero nadie se comparaba con su Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Ultimo Aullido

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Bufaba y jadeaba con fervor evitando producir demasiados sonidos en la habitación afianzo el agarre en la cintura acelerando los movimientos. Besaba con cariño cada pedazo de la piel sintiendo vibrar su cuerpo con cada sonido que producía su boca. Lo amaba. Quería permanecer toda su vida de licántropo a su lado. Acelerando los movimientos enterró sus garras en la fina piel blanca haciendo cinco pequeños puntos en la cintura.

-Sabes que tu madre te matara verdad- su voz salió entrecortada por los embistes de su compañero.

-No me importa- jadeo. Estaba cansado, su compañero siempre fue alguien difícil de satisfacer y siempre que lo hacían terminaba exhausto- Solo un poco...- gruño frustrado. Embistió fuertemente hasta correrse al igual que el menor.

Sin salir de su interior acerco su rostro al lobo besándole con cariño recibiendo respuesta. Besándose por un largo tiempo poso ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza comenzando a salir lentamente produciendo un gemido al castaño. Dejándose caer a un lado, lo tomo en sus brazos durmiéndose.

En la obscura noche de Octubre se escucharon aullidos a la lejanía despertando a los dos lobos, Derek se despertó exaltado comenzando a olisquear el aire. Suspiro aliviado. Giro encontrando la mirada asustada del ojimiel. Tomándolo de la nuca lo acerca besando su frente.

-Estas seguro de volver- pregunto por quinta vez el menor.

-Sí. Stiles, tranquilo no nos sucederá nada malo. Vuelve con tu manada y yo con la mía, nos veremos la próxima semana. Está bien- acaricio la mejilla moteada de lunares recibiendo un asentimiento.

-Te quiero...- murmuro.

-Yo también.

Sonriéndose los dos lobos se alejaron en direcciones contrarias. Manteniendo en secreto su relación amorosa que podría costarle la vida a los dos.

[...]

Cansado. Frustrado. Asustado. Eran las cosas que sentía el pequeño lobo al llegar su lugar de encuentro, pero las horas pasaban y su compañero nunca se presentó. El miedo comenzaba apoderarse de su cuerpo. Quería aullar y esperar su respuesta pero estaría arriesgándose a que otros lobos lo escuchasen, dejándose caer en la roca suspiro impaciente. Su pierna se movía con frenesí, rasco su nuca con rudeza antes de levantarse del escalón de madera para buscar alrededor de la cabaña. Buscando a los alrededores logro captar el aroma dulce de su pareja, corriendo en dirección del aroma lo diviso agachado apretando los puños mientras pequeños sollozos se producían.

Su corazón se aceleró antes de correr en dirección del menor quien ni se inmuto solo sollozo más fuerte apretando con dureza su vientre.

-Stiles... ¿Qué sucede cariño?- su tono de voz fue preocupado al ver el estado del lobo quien no paraba de soltar lagrimas- Te lastimaron- más que una pregunta sonó una afirmación. Inhalo el aroma buscando rastros de sangre pero no capto nada.

Stiles negaba con la cabeza, murmurando cosas intangibles sin levantar la mirada. Preocupando cada vez más a su joven pareja que le miraba sin entender. Pero para ser sinceros ni el entendía que era lo que sucedía. Eran leyendas, mitos. Cuentos de hadas, que sus madres les contaban cuando fueran a la cama. Pero no, ahí en medio del bosque el pequeño lobo sufría lo que ningún otro lobo en el mundo quisiera pasar.

-Stiles, ¿dime que tienes?- susurro con dolor el moreno acercándolo apresándolo en sus brazos recargándolo en su pecho.

-Derek... ayúdame no sé qué hacer... no sé qué hacer- repetía el ojimiel- Nos mataran, lo harán... tienes que ayudarme- gimió apretando su brazo.

-Nadie nos matara Stiles. Tranquilo, respira- pidió confundido el de ojos verdes. Pero Stiles negó con su cabeza repetidas veces. Sorbiendo la nariz levanto la mirada dejando ver sus pestañas mojadas por las constantes lágrimas.

-Derek- lloro con profundo dolor haciendo aullar a su lobo por el estado de su compañero- Estoy esperando cachorros Derek...

Derek abrió los ojos como platos mientras su corazón se detenía al igual que el tiempo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sobre el cuerpo del menor quien seguía llorando apretándose a su cuerpo.

No.

No. Es imposible.

Su respiración se volvió errática, apretó el cuerpo de Stiles al suyo temiendo lo peor. Aun eran muy jóvenes, esto no debió haber sucedido. Pero al ser irresponsables ahora no solo condenaron sus vidas si no también la de los cachorros no nacidos. Aun en shock su cabeza comenzó a formar miles de situaciones si su manada se enterara. Asesinarían a Stiles al ser enemigo de la manada al igual que sus crías. Negué con temor dejando salir las primeras lágrimas de frustración.

[...]

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la gran noticia de Stiles había tardado en procesar la noticia de su joven pareja. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás tenía que proteger a Stiles de cualquier peligro ya sea familiar o no. Miro por la ventana esperando que la media noche cayera antes de salir por la ventana y correr en dirección al bosque. El punto de encuentro había cambiado, la cabaña que ahora usaban estaba escondida entre dos montañas. Oculta de los demás solo ellos dos sabían de su localización.

Llego jadeante después de una hora de recorrer el camino, una pequeña vela alumbraba la casa de madera, sonrió trotando hacia la entrada antes de empujar la puerta y encontrar al menor recostado en el sofá mirando hacia el techo. Acercándose rápidamente pateo la puerta abrazando al castaño mientras le besaba con cariño.

-Te extrañe- murmuro Stiles sobre sus labios sin dejar de sonreír- Y, los cachorros también- instintivamente bajo la mirada al pequeño vientre abultado del castaño.

-También los extrañe- respondió con una sonrisa antes de besarle.

Habían decidido mantenerse ocultos alejados de los demás, no podían arriesgarse a que alguna de sus manadas los capturan no ahora que tenían algo grande en manos. Esto no estaba en sus planos, o al menos no por el momento. Derek si deseaba formar una familia con el castaño pero quería que fuera cuando tomara el mando como alpha y formara una paz entre sus manada y la de su compañero. Pero para eso faltaban cinco años y las cosas cambiaron ante la noticia de los cachorros.

Puede que no lo tomaran con alegría al principio, ya que es obvio que nadie les apoyaría en esto. Ni siquiera los que se hacen llamar mejores amigos, solo eran ellos dos. Stiles intentó zanjar el tema con sus padres esperando tener una mínima oportunidad el resultado fue el mismo. Negación.

Desde hace siglos la manada de los Hale y Stilinski ha estado luchando por el territorio cada año se necesitaba una nueva expansión de terreno entre las manadas y eso culmina una guerra entre las manadas más poderosas del bosque. Que terminan de la misma forma siempre, muertos y varios heridos pero con un ganador. Cuando conoció a Stiles estaban de cacería él y sus hermanos. Lo primero que pensó era en matarlo, así que acercándose sigilosamente se lanzó contra el pequeño de ocho años, estaba listo para rajarle la garganta cuando el aroma dulce lo inundo dejándolo estupefacto.

Fue cuando destino su futuro con el castaño. Los meses pasaban y ellos seguían viéndose a escondidas, su relación pronto pasó a una amorosa ya que al estar destinados como pareja era algo inevitable entre ellos. Todos sus encuentros en la mayoría eran sexuales para que mentir en plena adolescencia y con las hormonas alocadas fue el detonante entre ellos.

Derek odiaba pasar tiempo separado de su pareja. Talía su alpha ignoraba que su pequeño hijo ya había encontrado a su ancla. Al mantenerse ocultos sus padres lo vinculaban a la fuerza con chicas de la manada. Todas esplendidas pero nadie se comparaba con su Stiles. Apretando el cuerpo desnudo del menor contra el suyo cerró los ojos conciliando el sueño.

[...]

-Te unirás con Paige la próxima Luna Llena es hora que empieces a formar linaje con alguien hemos esperado suficiente no podemos ser tolerantes con tus caprichos de adolescente mimado en dos años se te concederá el poder de alpha. Debes de ser más responsable.

La voz dura de su madre no logro intimidarle, llevaba dos meses diciendo la misma porquería y estaba cansado de lo mismo, había logrado persuadirlos el tiempo necesario. Sonrió asintiendo a su madre quien le miro feliz antes de alejarse para comenzar con los entrenamientos de los más jóvenes. Mirando a su alrededor se introdujo en la espesura del bosque.

Entrando de manera sutil en el lugar busco con la mirada a su compañero, un ruido le llamo la atención al final del pasillo caminando alerta abrió la puerta encontrando la imagen más hermosa que podía ver. Ahí sobre la pequeña cama se encontraba el castaño rodeando con sus brazos a dos pequeñas crías de lobos. Sonrió. Después de tanta espera y miedo los dos cachorros habían llegado hace tres días.

Tomo con delicadeza al más pequeño de los mellizos, acunándolo en su pecho beso su pequeña cabecita repetidas veces recibiendo pequeños quejidos del pequeño quien se removía en el pecho buscando el calor de su 'madre'.

-Viniste- murmuro con voz somnolienta, mientras se incorporaba sin aplastar al pequeño.

-Dudabas... Toma- respondió estirando los brazos dejándole al de cabello obscuro- Mis padres quieren unirme con Paige- soltó ya sin poder contener la noticia. 'Oh' soltó Stiles rodeando su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos.

Los dos sabían que este día llegaría, era obvio que los padres de Derek quisieran unirlo sin saber que este ya hasta tenia familia.

-Y que harás- hablo con voz temblorosa el castaño mirando a los bebes quienes dormían.

-Recuerdas que te dije que me gustaría conocer más allá de los límites del territorio- indago acariciando la manita del bebe- Eso es lo que haremos- respondió con seguridad- No los abandonare a ninguno. Que quede claro Stiles... porque ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida.

[...]

Habían dejado de buscar hace un año cuando fueron conscientes que su alpha los había abandonado sin razón alguna. La guerra entre las dos manadas nunca termino, sumándole el hecho que sus dos herederos huyeron no tenían el mejor ánimo cuando la Luna Llena llego. Talía estaba enojada y desconcertada por el comportamiento de su pequeño único hijo, por más que lo crio y 'perfecciono' para ser un líder nato. Ni en sus más profundos pensamientos se imaginó que su hijo escaparía de sus obligaciones.

A pesar que ya no lo buscaba no perdían nada con organizar un equipo de búsqueda cada dos meses, en busca de un rastro pero solo encontraban soledad en el bosque. Aullaba todas las noches esperando respuesta. Ella solo quería lo mejor para su pequeño, que tuviera una familia, hijos a los cual cuidar pero al ver que este escogió por el camino fácil no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo, con el corazón en la garganta aulló una última vez hacia la luna.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Me alegro que les gustara este fic! Si tienen más ideas para one-shot’s no duden en mandármelas a mi Tumblr! Un abrazo.
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
